Despedida
by Blue Chase
Summary: Una carta. Esta escena no sabría bien donde situarla, simplemente se me ocurrió. Percabeth. - Solo quiero poder abrazarte una vez mas y sentir...


_- Creo que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, por lo que creo que no voy a volver a verte. Por eso, por si acaso la predicción se cumple, voy a escribirte todo lo que no te he dicho durante estos años. Si al final me salvo (lo cual dudo mucho), no creo que te enseñe nunca esta carta, aunque si consigo volver a tu lado, te juro que me encargaré de demostrarte día a día todo lo que te voy a decir._

_- Desde los doce años has sido la mejor amiga que he tenido. Nunca le he contado a nadie tanto como te he contado a ti; ni me he sentido con nadie como me siento contigo. Aunque al principio no me soportabas (no disimules), has terminado salvándome la vida tantas veces que ya he perdido la cuenta. Cuando llegué al Campamento, no solo encontré a la amiga mas fiel, valiente y leal; si no que también encontré a la chica con la que me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida(si me quedara algo de tiempo). Nunca me he considerado especial, ni guapo ni gran cosa, mas bien siempre me he visto como un chico del montón, algo flacucho y atontado._

_Pero desde que me dí cuenta de que te habías fijado en mi(me costó, mira si soy idiota), empecé a gustarme mas a mi mismo. Por que si una chica como tu se había podido fijar en mi... tan del montón no debo ser, ¿no?_

_- La peor época de mi vida ha sido el estar lejos de ti. Bueno, cuando recobré la memoria. _

_En cierta manera la ignorancia fue beneficiosa(se que una hija de Atenea no aprobará esto, pero bueno), de esa manera no estaba en todo momento pensando en que había tenido a una chica maravillosa entre mis brazos y ahora la había perdido. Así no te echaba de menos, así no tenía que sentir tu ausencia a cada minuto. _

_Aunque, por otra parte, al recordarte tenía de nuevo algo que me ataba a la lucha, a la supervivencia. Tenía algo que me ataba a la vida. _

_- Cada día antes de abrir los ojos rezaba a todos los Dioses que se me ocurrían para que todo fuera un mal sueño y al abrir los ojos estuviera de nuevo en el Campamento, contigo, en casa._

_Solo cuatro meses tuvimos para disfrutar el uno del otro. Ni por asomo han sido suficientes, yo quiero toda una vida, pero por lo menos he podido saborear la felicidad de tener tus labios sobre los míos. Por cierto, gracias._

_Si al final muero, no llores. No soporto imaginar tus ojos derramando lagrimas, es algo superior a mi._

_¿Quieres saber que fue lo primero que pensé de ti? Que parecías una princesa._

_- Hazme un último favor: quédate mi collar de cuentas. Gracias a tus clases de griego y todo lo que me has enseñado de supervivencia y lucha, es la razón por la cual he sobrevivido tanto tiempo. Mi collar te pertenece, pues. _

_Casi tanto como mi corazón._

_- Nunca antes te lo había dicho y me arrepiento mas que de cualquier otra cosa. Te quiero. Mas de lo que podría llegar a querer a nadie. Antes de empezar con todo esto, nunca pensé que se podría querer tantísimo a alguien. Me gustaría poder demostrarte todo esto en persona, pero nunca se me ha dado bien expresarme cara a cara, ademas cuando hablo contigo, siempre me pongo nervioso._

_Tienes ese efecto en mi._

_Gracias por aparecer en mi vida, gracias por enseñarme tantísimas cosas, gracias por enseñarme a quererme a mi mismo, gracias por enseñarme lo que es el amor, gracias por todo._

_- Si pudiera pedir un deseo, sería el de poder pasar una hora mas a tu lado. Todo lo que deseo es poder besarte hasta que se nos corten los labios, quiero acariciarte hasta quedarme dormido y quiero susurrarte al oído todo lo que te quiero y lo preciosa que eres hasta quedarme sin voz._

_- Solo quiero poder abrazarte una vez mas y sentir el aroma a limón y canela que desprende tu pelo de princesa. _

_Con mas amor de lo que te puedas imaginar_

_(Perseus)_

Después de releer la carta varias veces, la soltó y esta flotó hasta posarse en la arena.

Grandes lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas e iban a morir a sus labios. Se llevó el colgante de cuentas a los labios y besó cada una de las bolas de arcilla, un recordatorio de cada año que habían pasado juntos.

Luego sacó la primera de las cuentas, la negra con un tridente verde, el recordatorio de su primer año en el Campamento y la colgó de su propio collar, junto al pendiente de coral que le regaló Percy en su segundo mes.

Se sacó las zapatillas y se metió en el agua.

Sintió como si el agua tibia la acariciase con cuidado y suavidad.

Con cariño.

Como hacía Percy.

Si eso era lo mas cerca que iba a poder estar a partir de ese momento de su Sesos de Algas, no saldría nunca de allí.


End file.
